


Land of Promise

by ayin116



Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [5]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Edmond Dantès - Freeform, FGO - Freeform, Fate/Grand Order - Freeform, M/M, W Edmond Dantès
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:13:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23448343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayin116/pseuds/ayin116
Summary: 注意私设有CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入此处藤丸立香不指明性别所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我
Relationships: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler
Series: Edmond Dantès | Avenger/Edmond Dantès | Ruler [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1242683





	Land of Promise

**Author's Note:**

> 注意私设有
> 
> CP：双伯爵，裁定者爱德蒙＆复仇者岩窟王
> 
> 这里的爱德蒙是人生完整的状态
> 
> 人物混有原著书本的形象和设定，请注意，不接受者慎入
> 
> 此处藤丸立香不指明性别
> 
> 所有人物都属于原作，所有OOC都只属于我

“嘣！”  
长剑撞击上魔术屏障迸发出激越的火光，一时间魔力乱流席卷四周形成漩涡，爆空声接连不断地响起，仿佛从地狱裂缝奔涌而来的漆黑火焰从漩涡中心一直蔓延至四周。  
“不愧是魔术王！”爱德蒙如血般深沉的殷红色眼瞳透着刀刃般的冷酷，受他驱使的黑焰凝聚于剑尖，试图突破面前的魔术屏障。  
“你的魔术，原来如此，是秘宝。” 所罗门平静的琥珀色眼眸中融着黑焰的火光，他抬起手，环状的符文在手上点亮，转眼间化作交错的光带疾射向爱德蒙。  
光带炸裂发出轰然巨响，卷起周围的沙石漫天飞扬，而爱德蒙却早已一个瞬移绕到了所罗门身后，涌动的黑焰让五指化作利爪，瞬间贯穿了魔术师的胸膛。  
毫无魔力反应！爱德蒙皱眉，魔术师被贯穿的身体顷刻间化作光点尽数消散。  
而几乎同时，上方传来魔力波动，出现在半空中的所罗门早已凝聚魔力于指尖，瞄准裁定者一连射出数发魔弹。  
失去了最佳回避时间，爱德蒙驱使黑焰在身周形成防御，“怦怦”的爆破声接连响起，四周顿时一片烟雾弥漫。  
所罗门凝神注视其中，突然，烟雾中的魔力反应暴涨，燃烧的黑焰随即从其中骤然升腾，向着所罗门席卷过去。  
只见眼前金光一闪，魔术师架起的魔术屏障便抵消了袭来的黑焰。然而还没等他调整片刻，下一秒，爱德蒙的长剑已经带着破空的气势紧随其后，转眼间逼近眼前。  
电光花石间，所罗门一言不发地徒手接下了爱德蒙挥斩下来的长剑。  
“强化魔术。”  
没有继续纠缠，爱德蒙随即就着格挡借力后仰，一个翻身再度拉开距离，剑尖随着他的动作在地上拖出一道长长的划痕，滋滋地冒着火星。  
而所罗门脚下发力一蹬，一个闪现上前追击，朝着裁定者腰间就是一拳。  
“额……”  
爱德蒙吃痛倒退了半步，不禁咬牙发出一声闷哼，所罗门正想要继续追击，仿若有生命般的黑焰却不知何时已经缠上他的脚裸。  
紧接着，眼前寒光一闪，爱德蒙手腕转动，长剑朝魔术师近距离横扫过去。  
魔弹于指尖射出击溃了黑焰的缠绕，所罗门挣脱束缚迅速后退一步，爱德蒙的剑尖几乎同时擦过他胸前，在外袍上削出一道整齐的切口。  
“啊，真可惜，就差一点。”  
爱德蒙站在原地没有再继续进攻，殷红的眼瞳逐渐褪去了战意，他把长剑收回手杖之中，四周的黑焰也随着魔力的平息全部化作灵子消散。他向面前的魔术师礼貌行了一礼，“抱歉，麻烦你陪我了。”  
“配合剑术把秘宝作为自己的一部分来使役，”所罗门望向爱德蒙，回想着那些被裁定者驱使似是具有生命一般的黑焰，“但是作为守护者的话理应……是这样啊，秘宝的概念。”  
“没错，是概念，抑制力所赋予的概念。”爱德蒙张开手掌，黑焰的火苗随着他的意念在掌心燃起跃动，“而剑术是为数不多可以直接利用的手段。”  
“近身战，确实是适合你的战斗方式。”所罗门赞同地点了点头，“比起单纯的秘宝使役更为有效。精准、高效、善于变通，如果你是位魔术师，会是出色的魔术师。”  
“只是尽可能发挥对自己有利的方面。” 爱德蒙轻笑了一下，“毕竟有人曾经说过，我作为御主的素质一点都不出众。”   
所罗门愣了一下才反应过来对方所指。爱德蒙一向甚少提及关于自己的事，而所罗门也不是那种喜欢探究的个性，只是偶然从那本流传于世的小说以及其他人口中了解一二。  
这些故事之间似乎大相径庭，裁定者时而张狂，时而坚毅，又时而温和，带着某种席卷一切的毁灭性，却又热烈得如同他那煌煌燃烧的火焰一样。  
所罗门正想着，爱德蒙的身边忽然起了一阵风，漫天的粉色花瓣仿佛舞蹈一般，在周围旋转纷飞。风停之后，飞旋的花瓣如帷幕般落下遮挡了视野，爱德蒙动了动唇低声说着什么，那声音比风中沙沙作响的落叶更为轻盈，无声无息地消散在风中。  
这里的虚拟景象是爱德蒙所构筑的，利用战斗模拟室重现出来的数据真实又虚幻，层层叠叠的粉色海洋纷纷扬扬，与眼前的裁定者似乎格格不入却又意外融洽。  
所罗门难得对这个人产生了一丝好奇。  
“你们在这里。”来自主控室的通讯接入，罗马尼的声音从通讯频道传来，旁边还依稀能听到立香跟福尔摩斯讨论什么的声音，“啊，那个，你们现在能不能过来主控室一下？”  
“嗯。”俩人点了点头，直接灵体化离开模拟室。

除了没有迦勒底亚斯，重建的主控室布置跟原来几乎一模一样，正中的监视屏刷新着各种观测结果，罗马尼正忙着在控制台上分析数据，旁边的福尔摩斯和立香拿着移动终端正讨论着什么。爱德蒙环视四周，不出所料地在角落的阴影中看见了岩窟王的身影。  
复仇者自然也察觉到爱德蒙的气息，他抬起头，灿金的眼眸正巧对上对方的视线，然后不动声色地瞬移过去与裁定者并肩而立。  
“哼，你来了。”  
“午安啊。”立香察觉到进来的俩人抬头向他们打招呼。  
“午安，是有什么事吗？”爱德蒙问道。  
“嗯，是关于日后的相关计划。” 罗马尼这时候转过身来，顺手接过雷蒙盖顿递来的移动终端调取数据，“虽然从印度异闻带回来之后我们具备了前往大西洋异闻带的条件，但是由于Shadow Border的调整还需要时间，所以短期之内暂时不能出发。”  
“调整方面我可以协助。”所罗门低头想了想开口说道。  
“你愿意协助就最好啦！”罗马尼点了点头，然后划动起移动终端，“而现在迦勒底内的资源严重缺乏，所以这段时间还是希望你们可以继续日常任务。”  
“抱歉啊，你们明明才刚从异闻带回来。”立香脸露歉意的神色。  
“没关系，”爱德蒙摇了摇头表示不用在意。  
“那么任务方面的话…… “  
罗马尼的话还没有说完，尖锐的警报声却在这时候突然响起，监视屏上亮起一个接一个刺眼的红色警告信号。  
“发生了什么！”罗马尼扔下移动终端开始在控制台上检查数据，异常警报的来源很快就被追查到，他迅速浏览过数据，金绿色的眼瞳不自觉猛地紧缩了一下，“这个魔力反应……是圣杯！？而且，魔力源头就在迦勒底内部！？”  
“你是说在迦勒底内出现了圣杯？”福尔摩斯确认似的再次询问了一遍。  
“是的，这个反应不会有错，位置就在迦勒底之门内！”  
“医生你留在这边监控，我们现在过去。”  
“你们小心！”  
当立香他们赶到的时候，整个迦勒底之门已经被强大的魔力屏障所包围。  
“医生，能探测到内部情况吗？”立香接通主控室的通讯。  
“魔力屏障完全阻隔了信号无法探测内部全貌，可以确定的是里面已经形成一个小型特异点。” 站在罗马尼旁边的福尔摩斯支着下巴正专注地研究着监视屏上的数据，“嗯……看来只能进入内部进行探索。”  
罗马尼叹了口气，“所幸目前情况暂时相对稳定，你们先回来吧，之后再……等一下！探测到附近出现高能魔力反应！”  
包围迦勒底之门的屏障中魔力浓度突然暴涨，周围的阴影正以难以置信的方式开始向外扩散连成一片，那些以往只在迦勒底之门内出现的手，门、影从者之类的存在此时全都不约而同地自其中涌现。  
“啧！”  
岩窟王冷哼一声，缠绕身周的黑焰已经燃起，紧接着脚下一蹬，复仇者便如离弦的利箭一般率先朝着敌人冲了过去，顷刻间，在敌群中炸起一片耀眼的火光。  
“退后！”  
爱德蒙一把抓住立香的手腕用力往身后一带，同一时间，杖中剑出鞘击飞了影从者迎面而来的箭矢，紧接着所罗门的身影闪现到前面，手中握有的符文凝聚起魔力连续射出。  
异常的魔力源源不断地从门中流淌出来，敌人自其中涌现向他们逼近，只是片刻功夫便将他们包围其中。  
“魔力浓度持续上升！探测到周围空间数值出现波动！”  
一瞬间，魔力震动着空气卷起漩涡乱流，周围的事象如同泛起水纹一样变得不安定起来，强大的魔力流转让周遭的空间开始产生扭曲。  
“快离开那里！”  
然而无论如何击退，敌人依然不断涌现，退路早被全部围堵，眼看就要被时空扭曲的漩涡所吞噬，所罗门凝神将魔力全部集中于一点朝前轰出一道光炮，爱德蒙一把将立香推给岩窟王，殷红与灿金的眼眸相互对视了一眼，岩窟王毫不犹豫地拦腰抱起自己的御主从所罗门炮轰出来的退路中撤离。  
下一秒，扭曲的空间便把周围的一切全部卷入其中。

再次睁开眼的时候，爱德蒙发现自己正身处在一片树林内，丛生的藤蔓，高大茂密的树冠，草地上斑驳的树影，湖面泛着粼粼的波光，偶然传来的鸟鸣让四周显得更加寂静，稍抬起头，远处的铁塔高耸入云，裁定者呼出口气，“啊……”  
“我们被卷入圣杯产生的特异点之中，”身边白发的魔术师关闭探查的术式，“跟迦勒底的魔力连接和联系也因此被切断了。”  
爱德蒙歪了歪嘴角轻笑一下，“这可真是糟糕。” 他从远处的铁塔收回视线，望向身旁的所罗门，“这是原来迦勒底之门内部？”  
“没错，虽然已经完全变成了另一个世界。不过既然是特异点，理论上只要把隐藏的圣杯回收，就会自行修正恢复正常。”  
“嗯，”爱德蒙点了点头，“这里是城郊，往东走的话可以到市中心，在那里应该能收集到一些有用的情报……”  
然而裁定者的话还没说完，怪异的尖锐嘶吼声突然划破森林的寂静清晰地传来。  
奇美拉庞大的身躯从树丛中一跃而出，从所罗门身后扑咬过去，利爪獠牙闪着森然寒光，一瞬间已近在咫尺。  
术式展开，架起的魔术屏障把奇美拉硬生生挡了回去，紧接着金色的符文在地上点亮，魔力凝聚爆破成炙热的火柱吞噬巨大的魔兽，而白发的魔术师却依然站在原地甚至连头都没回。  
另一边的爱德蒙早已拔剑蓄势待发，抓着奇美拉被牵制的空档脚下发力飞跃过去，手腕转动，魔力注入长剑，对准奇美拉的脑门一下突刺下去。  
被所罗门的火焰术式所伤又受到了裁定者迎头的一下重击，巨大的魔兽轰然倒下，从内部彻底毁灭，最后在火焰之中化为灰烬。  
“我可没听说过市郊的森林会有奇美拉扑出来。”  
爱德蒙环视四周再三确认之后才把剑收回手杖之中，而所罗门已经解析完奇美拉残留的魔力属性。  
“魔力反应与圣杯相同，你知道这里？”  
“布洛涅森林，圣杯似乎再现了位于某处的现实，至于年代，虽然准确时间我无法判定，但是估摸距您所在的年代约3000年。”白发马尾的裁定者扬起嘴角以最优雅的姿态朝所罗门行礼，“伟大的所罗门王，欢迎来到21世纪的法国巴黎。”   
说完爱德蒙便自顾自地走在前面，刚走出几步却又突然停了下来，他回头饶有兴味地打量着身后的魔术师，“还有，我想王上您最好换一身装束，不管怎么说，穿成这样在这个时代实在是太过于惹眼了。”

正午的阳光穿过茂密的树冠洒落在地面，随着他们接近森林的边缘，路上的行人也逐渐变得多起来，可以听到人们欢呼雀跃的喧闹声从不远处传来。  
“穿过这里，前面就是香榭丽舍大道，巴黎中心的主干道之一，既然圣杯还原的是现实 ，那我想构筑的布局应该也是一样的。”  
“你很熟悉这里。” 所罗门开口说道，他白色的长发束成像罗马尼那样的高马尾垂在身后，身上繁琐的长袍已经换成了更加现代的风衣长裤，风衣的腰带反绑在身后，而手上的戒指在阳光下流转着暖和的光。  
“这里是我的因缘之地。”  
“基督山伯爵。”  
爱德蒙略微惊讶了一下，“哦？”  
“听罗马尼和御主稍提起过。”  
“跟你的伟业相比，我的过去只是相当平凡的故事。”爱德蒙笑了一下，他身上华美的斗篷礼服已经卸下，此刻只穿着简单的马甲衬衫和长裤。  
他们穿过森林踏上宽阔的大街，横贯巴黎的大街热闹非凡，看起来并没什么异样，爱德蒙依然稍走在前面几步带路。  
“如果不是因为某位小说家一时的心血来潮，这样的故事甚至不会被流传下来。”  
“是个有意思的故事。”所罗门说道。  
“这里就是香榭丽舍大街，在被迦勒底召唤之后我曾因为任务又回到过这里好几次。尽管我大半的人生都在巴黎度过，但是我并不出生于巴黎。”  
“马赛，”白发的魔术王淡淡地接话，“那本小说我曾阅读过。”  
他们已经快走过了半条大街，白发的裁定者只是笑了一下，他停下来礼貌地向身边的一位路人询问起今天的日期，然后转身对身后的魔术师说道：“2018年2月13日，比我预想的时间更加靠后，不过，也无差。”  
“但我仍有一事未解，”所罗门琥珀色的眼眸静静地与爱德蒙对视，“罗马尼曾说过你在复仇时便与岩窟王相遇，但是小说里却从未提及他的存在。”  
“因为我未曾将关于他的事告诉大仲马。”爱德蒙一边说着一边迈步继续往前走去。  
“为了保持魔术的神秘性？”  
爱德蒙回头望了所罗门一眼，“你认为呢？”  
所罗门没有接话，爱德蒙于是继续开口道：“你竟有看透一切过去未来的千里眼，这些对你而言就只是一份记录而已。”  
“是你召唤了他。”  
“机缘巧合，至今我仍认为那是仅此一次的奇迹。”  
爱德蒙说到这里突然停下了脚步，原本隐藏起来的金色手杖不知何时已经握在手中，异样的魔力反应让意识一个激灵，杖中剑同时出鞘，金属碰撞激起火花，利刃擦着他的脸颊笔直地扎入身后的树干之中。  
爱德蒙转头扫了一眼身后的树干，微皱眉沉声道：“黑键？”  
紧接着，视野中银光一闪，所罗门一挥手在俩人身前展开魔术屏障挡住连续袭来的黑键。  
爱德蒙凝神将长剑架在身前，大街上的人却仿佛完全没有注意到这突如其来的变故一样，依然若无其事地来来往往。  
“这可成大问题，”热闹的人群中传来一个中年男子的声音，“我们可正在寻找藏于与你有着相同名字的岛屿中的秘宝，基督山伯爵。”  
“安杰洛·布拉加！”  
之前完全没有察觉到的中年男子从人群中出现，双手的金属护手闪着钝重的光泽。他的话语刚落，手上展开的黑键便向爱德蒙飞速射出。  
电光火石间，只见剑光舞动，爱德蒙挥舞着长剑将袭来的黑键尽数击飞。  
“目标身上有与圣杯同源的魔力反应。”所罗门说道，环形符文围绕着悬浮在他的身侧。  
“啧，我还以为只有那些小说家才会对别人的人生感兴趣。”爱德蒙毫不掩饰地发出一声冷笑。  
“吾拳之一击乃神之代行，那么，开始实施武力。”  
圣书飞散的书页化作黑键，布拉加向面前的俩人发起进攻，与此同时，所罗门悬浮于身侧的符文迎着敌人射出光带。  
光带和黑键的碰撞爆发出巨大的声响，还没停歇片刻，爱德蒙的长剑已紧随其后而至。  
“哐当！”  
金属的撞击迸溅出激越的火花，布拉加用单侧的护手挡下了裁定者凌厉的剑锋，另一只手快速再次亮出三把黑键，锐利的锋芒在日光之下依然寒光凛冽。  
“哼！”  
爱德蒙冷哼一声，马上一个后仰翻身与对手拉开距离，注入魔力的长剑随着他的动作舞动，斩落了迎面袭来的黑键。  
然而，布拉加的身影却以难以置信的移动速度迅速逼近，爱德蒙愣了一下，注入魔力的黑键配合着金属护手，朝着裁定者的腹部要害袭来。  
爱德蒙勉强侧身躲过要害，黑键的刀刃还是在他的手臂上撕裂出一道带血的伤口，然而他只是皱了下眉，行动却没有丝毫停顿。  
连续的魔弹从上方射出，爱德蒙趁着混乱的空隙后退撤出。紧接着，法阵在布拉加的脚下展开，漂浮在半空中的所罗门一翻手，术式发动，法阵爆发冲天的火光。  
所罗门居高临下地注视着爆炸的中心，硝烟逐渐散去，那里却已经空无一人。  
就在这时候，背后传来异动，魔术王迅速构筑光带在半空中迎击疾射的黑键，紧接着是第二波，第三波，魔力碰撞引起巨大的爆炸，双方势均力敌，一时间谁也不能压制过谁。  
然而就在布拉加的注意力都集中在所罗门身上的时候，爱德蒙却已经悄然接近，鬼魅一样仿的黑焰佛有生命般从裁定者的阴影中爬出。  
当布拉加察觉的时候，黑焰已经缠上他的双腿，完全束缚了他的行动。  
“我的利刃已穿膛而至！”  
杖中剑准确地刺入胸前的心脏要害位置，暗红的血沿着剑身滴落到地上。  
爱德蒙用力一下又把长剑往内推进了几分，布拉加连挣扎都来不及，身体顷刻间便碎成灵子全部消散。  
繁华的大街上依然人来人往，似乎谁也没有注意到这里刚刚发生的一场战斗。  
“他是我以前曾遭遇的仇敌，第八迹密会的代行者。”爱德蒙一边收起杖中剑一边说道，他低头思考了一会，“具体尚且不明，但是看起来圣杯似乎再现了我部分的记忆。呵，在21世纪的舞台上演18世纪末的故事，这可真了不起。”  
所罗门望向爱德蒙，裁定者手臂上的伤口渗着血，衬衫被浸染了一片暗红，与迦勒底间的魔力连接被切断，他们现在没法依靠魔力进行灵基的修复。  
“没关系，这样的伤对我而言，早已司空见惯。”  
爱德蒙扬了扬嘴角撕扯下斗篷的下摆熟练地包扎起伤口，紫红色的布料很快就被染上一块深色的血迹，裁定者对此似乎毫不在意，他若无其事地对身边的所罗门开口。  
“既然圣杯再现了我的记忆，那么有个地方，我想应该去看看。”  
所罗门点头应许了。

午后的阳光温暖柔和，大街上人来人往热闹非凡，爱德蒙走在所罗门前面一步的距离，如果忽略他们正身处于圣杯形成的特异点中的话，这倒像是在观光游玩。  
所罗门在爱德蒙身上看到很多与岩窟王类似的特质，但是通晓一切的王更清楚他们之间微妙的不同。裁定者总是给人一种非常安定的状态，他并不介意别人探究自己的过去，但是也几乎不会主动提及。  
那些没被记载下来的细节理所当然地成了裁定者的秘密，得益于自身的千里眼所罗门也能于世界的记录之中窥探一二。  
突然，走在前面的爱德蒙突然停下脚步，他偏头望向大街右侧的一座宅邸，直到刚刚为止这座宅邸都不曾存在，就像凭空出现一样，建筑样式也跟周围的街道格格不入。  
“确认到与圣杯同源的强烈魔力反应。”所罗门说道。  
爱德蒙抬头打量了一番那座宅邸，继而才开口，“进去吧。”   
这是一处相当有规模的住宅，周围非常宽阔，他们沿着延伸的小径穿过庭院，大门前的台阶上摆放着鲜花盛开的大瓷花瓶，爱德蒙上前伸手推开了大门。  
所罗门环视四周，琥珀色的眼瞳中满是空气中弥漫的第五元素，“这里的魔力浓度太高，没法确认源头。”  
“至少已经缩小了范围。”爱德蒙不以为然地歪了下嘴角，他依然走在前面，宅邸中那些七拐八折的回廊和隐蔽的楼梯，他都似乎了如指掌。  
“这是你在巴黎居住的宅邸。”  
“没错。”他们穿过前厅的回廊正踏上角落的一处楼梯，所罗门又重新披上那繁琐的衣袍，而爱德蒙却依然只穿着简约的衬衫马甲，“迹密会为了秘宝一路追踪我至巴黎，他们从各个方面妨碍我的行动，甚至到宅邸中偷袭也是常有发生的事。”  
爱德蒙的目光扫过楼梯转角处挂着的油画，油画背后隐约可见墙面火焰灼烧和刀剑挥斩留下的痕迹。  
“在遇到法利亚神父之前我对神秘侧一无所知，过着寻常人的生活，追求寻常人的幸福，在订婚的时候我甚至觉得自己已经握紧了未来，从没想过之后的人生会以这种形式展开。”  
他们踏上二楼的走廊，阳光透过窗户照射进来，窗棱的影子在地板上投下剑戟般的阴翳。  
“秘宝，代行者，迹密会还有死徒。”  
“你并不是魔术师，是什么促使你作出转变？”  
白发的裁定者笑了起来，像是在复述别人的故事一样缓缓道来，“魔术刻印和魔术回路只是秘宝强行附加的产物，迹密会的穷追猛打几欲将我逼入绝境。”   
爱德蒙将手按在左胸前，那里曾经是令咒显现的位置。  
“然后，永劫的复仇者便从地狱前来。”  
顷刻间，魔术王的千里眼发动，他看见周围升腾起煌煌燃烧的黑焰，处于火焰中心的是那位与爱德蒙同源的复仇者，灿金色的眼眸灼灼如炬。  
“知道他存在的只有我，我们一起探讨过世界的秘密，驰骋过巴黎的星空，抵御过迹密会的袭击，我对他从没半点疑惑。”  
“是书中未曾记载的部分。”  
“实际上可以说，巴黎惨绝的复仇剧，是我与他一起上演的。”  
——我已替天主酬报了善者，现在让我代复仇之神去惩治恶人吧！  
所罗门又想起那些自己所听说过的故事，他还记得御主说起裁定者的复仇时惊叹的模样，转而又被男人与人生中两位重要女子的情意所感动，截然不同的印象却都毫无违和地集中在同一个人身上，仿若善与恶平衡的天平。  
还没等魔术王细想下去，走在前面的爱德蒙突然停下脚步，在他们面前的是一扇双开的雕花木门。  
“这里是？”  
“我的房间。”  
爱德蒙一边说着一边伸手推开门，里面的布置一如他记忆中熟悉，然而裁定者却站在门口没有再继续往里走，他微皱起眉，本能地感觉到危险的气息。  
“魔力浓度正在急速上升。”  
所罗门的声音响起的同时，爱德蒙的杖中剑已经出鞘，华美的礼服斗篷裹上修长的身躯，他将自身的灵基调整到万全姿态。  
地板潜伏的黑影蠢蠢欲动与具现化的魔力交织汇聚成人形，一个束着麻花辫的棕发青年出现在他们面前。  
爱德蒙略略睁大了双眼，但很快又恢复了常态，他一边注视着眼前的青年一边暗自调动起自身的魔力。  
“初次见面，我是圣堂教会第八迹秘会的——”  
“塔朗泰拉，或者说，我应该叫你罗亚？”   
“圣杯等级的魔力浓度，已经可以说是圣杯本体。”所罗门说着一扬手，脚下展开的法阵便碎散成环形的符文环绕在他身周。  
“真是奇怪的恶趣味。” 爱德蒙冷哼一声，脚下的阴影在黑暗中蠢蠢欲动。  
被爱德蒙称作塔朗泰拉的棕发男子望向爱德蒙，慢悠悠地开口道：“这头白发，看来你就是基督山伯爵没错吧。”  
“哦？”  
爱德蒙的剑锋与话音几乎同时而至，凌厉的剑锋撕裂空气，却被塔朗泰拉轻松地徒手接住了。  
“什么？”  
没有给爱德蒙任何惊讶的时间，塔朗泰拉便朝着他的下盘飞起一脚，裁定者飞速抽回长剑后退，勉强擦身闪避过去。  
与此同时，所罗门身周环绕的符文化作光炮朝着敌人疾射而出。  
魔力释放引发巨大的爆炸，房间的窗户被整个震飞出去，摔在地上发出沉闷的声响，爱德蒙和所罗门飞速越过窗户的残骸，落在了前院。  
还没等他们站定，耀眼的白光从眼前闪过，从天而降的雷电便朝着他们所站的位置垂直轰击下来，俩人迅速向两侧散开，原本战立的地方瞬间化为冒着黑烟的焦土。  
塔朗泰拉从房间内追击出来，反手再次释放了雷电，同时身躯以超越常人的速度朝着爱德蒙突进。  
黑焰自爱德蒙脚下的影子缠上全身，如血般殷红的眼眸透着刀刃般的冷酷，裁定者架剑在身前，正面迎击敌人的进攻。  
黑焰瞬间迸发，爱德蒙的长剑抵挡住塔朗泰拉，强大的魔力威压给裁定者的精神和身体带来双重压迫，紧握着剑的双手因为魔力的冲击而整个发麻，手臂的伤口再次撕裂开来，暗红色的血很快染红了一片，而爱德蒙就像毫无察觉一样，只是在煌煌燃烧的黑焰中紧咬着牙，调动全身的魔力与之抗衡。  
“砰！”  
一发魔弹忽然自半空而至，所罗门自塔朗泰拉背后射出魔弹，紧接着又构筑符文，在敌人脚下展开法阵。  
魔力的爆破卷起汹涌的气浪，爱德蒙脚下一踏轻巧地后翻躲过气浪的冲击，一经落地便再度突进，长剑缠绕上黑焰欲对对手发起致命的一击。  
然而，硝烟散去之后那里却已经空无一人。  
而同一时间，塔朗泰拉的身影出现在了另一侧，他逐一扫视过在场的两位英灵，“这可不行。”反手又释放了一次雷电。  
所罗门带着爱德蒙一并瞬移闪避开雷击，顺手又朝敌人射出魔弹干扰，魔弹撞上无形的屏障，顷刻间就被抵消殆尽。  
塔朗泰拉趁机追击，雷击瞄准了所罗门的位置连续轰击，所罗门见状立刻架起魔术屏障进行防御。  
仿佛魔力永不枯竭的连续攻击让魔术屏障出现裂痕，雷击擦过所罗门的后背击伤了他的背部，即使是伟大的所罗门王，被断绝了魔力的供给，此刻也难以维持常规的战斗状态。  
“这就是圣杯的力量吗？！”爱德蒙皱眉，手臂的伤持续地损耗着他的魔力，这一战必须速战速决。  
没给他们丝毫喘息的时间，敌人再次袭来，爱德蒙脚下一蹬持剑迎击上去，视线中的塔朗泰拉却突然改变了进攻的路线。  
“你这里受伤了吧。”  
一记拳击精准地瞄准爱德蒙手臂的伤口，直接把裁定者击飞出去，紧接着又快速移动逼近，再度追加了一拳。  
“可恶！”  
所罗门正欲上前，塔朗泰拉却反手释放魔术，“圣别！”光柱立刻封印了魔术王的行动。  
“差不多该结束了。”  
塔朗泰拉缓缓地朝爱德蒙走过去。  
“不过，我还有个问题需要询问你，秘宝在哪里？”  
“哼，哈哈！”爱德蒙冷哼，尽管身上已经被撕裂出多处伤口，裁定者眼中的战意依然闪烁如炬。  
“那就没办法了呢。”  
“擦！”  
突然间，黑焰破空而至暂时逼退了塔朗泰拉，穿越空间的复仇者显现出身影，手上还拎着在场几个英灵的御主。  
岩窟王轻巧地落在爱德蒙身旁，他扫了裁定者一眼，嘴角露出惯有的嘲弄的弧度，“真够狼狈。”  
“那可真是抱歉，都让你看见了。”爱德蒙露出一脸无奈的表情，摊了摊手。  
之前断开的灵基感应重新连接上，罗马尼感应到从所罗门那边传来的灵基状况，“你受伤了？”  
“无碍，特异点的分析如何？”  
“你们面前的这个人毫无疑问就是圣杯的本体，只要击败他回收圣杯，特异点就会被修正。”罗马尼一边确认着数据一边说道，而监视屏却在这时响起了警报，“这是？小心！他的魔力水平还在上升！”  
“真是个不错的消息。”爱德蒙发出一声嘲笑，然后他望向另一边的所罗门，“御主就拜托你了。”  
魔术王点了点头，“我知道了。”  
之后，爱德蒙又转向自己的御主，“御主，请给我指示。”  
“突破特异点！回收圣杯！”  
顷刻间，黑焰重新缠绕上长剑，爱德蒙往前走几步与岩窟王并肩而立，复仇者身上正燃烧着煌煌的黑焰，就连灿金色的眼瞳中亦似有火光在跃动，爱德蒙笑了一下，“要上了。”  
“可别死了！”  
岩窟王的话语刚落，爱德蒙已经脚下发力持剑突击而上，长剑带着破风的气势直指塔朗泰拉的心脏位置。  
然而突刺的长剑再度被赤手空拳地接下，塔朗泰拉一边压制着剑锋一边朝着裁定者的身侧飞起一脚，这次爱德蒙没有躲避，而是屈起一侧手臂进行防御。  
冲击让裁定者整个手臂都在发麻，伤口因此撕裂得更为严重，越发清晰的痛楚传来，而他却依然毫不退让只是一直咬牙忍耐着。  
就在爱德蒙和塔朗泰拉缠斗的时候，岩窟王自正上方突然落下，身后展开的斗篷让他看起来像是从天而降的飞鸟，复仇者瞄准塔朗泰拉起手就是一阵密集的黑焰猛轰。  
察觉到来自上方的威胁，塔朗泰拉立刻挣脱与爱德蒙的纠缠，飞速撤离复仇者的攻击范围。  
但是，不给他任何逃脱的机会，爱德蒙随即紧跟着追上，硬生横插其中挡住了对手的退路，长剑的残影带出一道优美的弧线，朝着塔朗泰拉自上而斜着挥斩而出。  
塔朗泰拉侧身闪避过爱德蒙的长剑，随即又俯身逼近身前朝着裁定者的腰腹挥出一拳。  
没有任何躲闪的意图，爱德蒙站在原地正面吃下这一记重击。他从牙缝中发出一声闷哼，交锋的电光火石间，趁着空档反手扣住了对方的手臂，反过来压制住塔朗泰拉。  
塔朗泰拉自然不会轻易就范，他抬起另一只手正欲释放咒文，裁定者像是早已预料到一样，长剑早已蓄势待发，剑锋迎上，架住了他的另一只手，缠绕剑身的致死毒焰灼烧着塔朗泰拉。  
“哼！”爱德蒙发出一声嘲笑，血污沾污了华服，却丝毫掩盖不住那双灼灼生辉的殷红色眼瞳。   
“啊，你这样做也只是徒劳。”  
正如塔朗泰拉所言，被灼烧的部分正以肉眼可见的速度开始再生。  
然而爱德蒙只是发出一声轻笑，“哦？”  
身后传来异动，黑焰伴着撕裂空气的风声自空气中连续击出，塔朗泰拉想要挣脱爱德蒙的钳制，无奈裁定者却死死地压制着他丝毫不动摇，黑焰全数击中他的后背，岩窟王紧接着又瞬移至他身后，凝聚于双手的黑焰化作巨爪，给予塔朗泰拉背后一记重创。  
“如何？吓到了吗？”爱德蒙的嘴角扬起一个轻蔑的弧度。  
“可恶！多重结界！”  
无形的结界困住了裁定者，塔朗泰拉趁机从爱德蒙手中挣脱，又反手释放术式阻拦追击过来的岩窟王。  
天空突然裂开怪异的空洞，塔朗泰拉一跃朝着空洞飞驰而去。  
“他想要逃到外面去！”罗马尼在监视屏前发出警告。  
所罗门已经解析完成替爱德蒙解开了结界，刹那间，煌煌燃烧的黑焰充溢着整个视野，处于漩涡中心的裁定者一跃而起连同那致死的毒焰一并化作翱翔的飞鸟，追击他的敌人。  
“休想！御主！”  
“我以令咒之名……”  
“宝具真名解放！影子回到黑暗中！dust to dust，illusion to illusion！”  
裁定者的宝具确切地捕捉到化作人形的圣杯，而紧随而来的岩窟王与爱德蒙擦肩而过，一时间四目相交，紧接着复仇者解放了自己的宝具。  
“Enfer Château d'If！”  
魔力的全力释放引发出巨大的爆炸，火光冲天而起，爆炸卷起的气浪形成漩涡席卷一切，所罗门站在架起的魔术屏障之后，琥珀色的眼眸注视着远处的俩人。  
“圣杯反应消失，确认圣杯已被回收！现在开始进行灵子转移准备！各位辛苦了！”罗马尼松了口气开始着手调整数据。  
爱德蒙从空中落下，在那样的灵基状态下解放宝具几乎耗尽了他的魔力，现在的他连维持站立的姿态都感到十分勉强，一旦认真战斗了就全力以赴以求获得胜利，自己的这个个性真是一直没变，爱德蒙自嘲。  
况且当时的情况也不允许他有所犹豫。  
他抬起头望向面前的复仇者，对方皱着眉，一看就心情并不太好的样子，“抱歉……”  
“哼，反正不是第一次，我早就习惯了。”

“我年轻时候曾经有一位未婚妻，但是因为一些原因我们最后分开了。”  
“年轻的时候？但是先生你现在的声音听起来也还相当年轻啊！”  
“哦？是吗。”  
“先生，你是前来观光的旅人？”  
“啊，不是，我以前曾在这里居住过一段时间，因为要出趟远门的关系，特意趁着出发之前再前来看看。”  
“听起来会是一次很长的旅程。”  
“确实，不过，我已经决定好了。”  
“那么，我祝先生这趟旅程一路顺风，谢谢你来陪我聊天。”  
“应该是我谢谢你才对，一直以来都让你费心了。”  
灰白色马尾的男子起身行了一礼，他的嘴角微扬起优雅的弧度，殷红色的十字架眼瞳映照着夕阳金黄色的余晖，温暖又柔和。

“你在这里。”  
听到声音的爱德蒙回头，白发的魔术王正站在他身后。  
“圣杯已经被确认回收，特异点很快就会被修正恢复正常。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“你在这里做什么？”  
“只是突发奇想过来看看。”  
时值深夜，周围一片寂静，所罗门迈步走到他身旁，裁定者之前战斗中所受的伤已经全部恢复，身后华美的斗篷正在夜风中上下飞扬。  
“你想知道故事最后的结局吗？”  
爱德蒙突然开口说道，还没等所罗门回答，他就自顾自得接着继续说下去。  
“不是书中的结局，而是故事本身的，虽然对于全知全能的你来说这样的讲述似乎有些多余，但是仍请允许我向你讲述这个故事的结局。”   
他仰起头，壮丽的星河已君临夜空，静静地泛起涟漪延一直伸到远方无尽的地平线，苍穹仿佛披上无法言传的庄严和神秘，凡间的一切似乎都被逐出了视野。  
“在与巴黎教会的终战中，岩窟王因为令咒的耗尽而被英灵座召回，在那之后就如同书中所述，我独自一人继续了自己的复仇，到一切结束之后我离开了巴黎。”  
说到这里他轻笑了一下。  
“我到过很多不同的地方旅行，也试图寻找关于神秘侧的讯息，却始终一无所获，而路途的最后我又重返了巴黎，在那里度过了余生，死后葬在了一处公墓。”  
爱德蒙收回视线望向所罗门，示意他跟随自己，所罗门的长袍拖行在地上，沾上了凝结在草叶上的水珠，他们一起往前走了一段距离，然后裁定者向他指示，“你看。”  
面前朴实的墓碑上铭刻着的正是裁定者的名字。  
“你死后，是抑制力召唤了你的灵魂。”  
“没错，然后我答应了抑制力的交换条件，以守护者的姿态登上了英灵座。我去见了一位故人，看到她最后也过得很好之后，我就离开了。”  
爱德蒙讲到这里停了下来，他闭上眼呼出一口气，再次睁开的时候就又已经恢复成往常的状态。  
“而从我成为守护者开始，就已经是另一个新的故事。”  
“不被过去所困，你是一个勇敢的人。”魔术王如此说着，继而他又想起那隐藏在故事之中的另一个主角，于是他开口问道：“岩窟王对你来说，是怎样的存在？”  
这次爱德蒙没有立刻回答，他转过身跟所罗门面对面，微眯起殷红色的眼瞳。  
“那么，请允许我先询问一个问题，伟大的所罗门王，你既拥有无上的智慧，那我想这个问题应该难不到你，罗马尼对你来说又是怎样的存在？”  
“他和我是一体的，本质上并无不同。”  
“真是相当狡猾的回答，答案对他而言本就并不重要，”裁定者的嘴角弯起一个好看的弧度，便没有再继续追问下去。  
夜空中群星闪烁，爱德蒙再度开口，这次是所罗门所熟悉的古老语言。  
“众人之中他是我在此人世间最爱的那一个，如同我本人。”   
“呵，居然在这里，御主正在找你们，”岩窟王解除灵体化显现出身影，灿金色的眼瞳在夜色中依然惹眼，“灵子转移的准备已经完成。”  
“我知道了。”爱德蒙点了点头。  
岩窟王眼角的余光扫到裁定者面前的墓碑，他不以为然地发出一声冷哼，“我一直以为你会选择海葬。”  
“人都死了，这可不是我能说了算的啊。”爱德蒙心情很好地开起了玩笑。  
远处的教堂恰巧响起午夜的钟声，悠长深沉又古老，在寂静之中久久回响，而四周的一切随着钟声开始逐渐崩溃。  
爱德蒙偏头望向身边与自己有着千丝万缕联系的复仇者。   
“回去了。”  
——回到我们的所在之地。


End file.
